Of Cereal and Stimulation
by PurpleBandit3000
Summary: A simple bet for Cody to "do it" with a bowl of cereal turns into something much much more. Something Harold, Heather, and Cody could never have seen "coming". Not sponsored by Froot Loops. Oneshot. (Main pairing - Cody x someone/thing). Rated M for sexual content.


Total Drama © Fresh TV Inc. & Teletoon

* * *

 **Of Cereal and Stimulation**

* * *

I want to preface this by saying this is not mine. It is based off a weird post about a weird thing I saw. Basically, I read it on Reddit.

I thought it would be an interesting concept as a fanfic. Not OC. I just edited, reordered, rewrote, and added some info, content, and Total Drama characters to make it TD-esque. I thought the cast would fit well in here, in an unusual sort of way.

 **Summary:** A simple bet for Cody to "do it" with a bowl of cereal turns into something much much more. Something Harold, Heather, and Cody could never have seen "coming".

 **Language:** English. Duh.

 **Characters:** Cody, Heather, Harold, and some cameos from other TD characters.

 **Age:** For legal purposes, let's assume that all the characters are 18 or above unless otherwise stated.

 **Type:** THIS STORY IS A _**ONE-SHOT**_. THERE WILL BE NO FURTTHER CHAPTERS OR UPDATES.

 **Rating:** M for Mature. Contains content suitable for mature teens and older.

Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes, and suggestions.

 **Warning:** This story is M for a reason, and it's not because of James Bond. There will be swearing, sexual content, and some stuff that is pretty twisted and straight up nasty. Read at your own peril.

Also, this is my second M-rated story after 'A Rather Mature Total Drama Fic'. Now that the shameless plug is over with, let's get on with it.

Abandon all hope ye who enter here.

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 1: The Pizza Party**_

* * *

It all started out as a joke, this whole thing. It was supposed to be a fun gag. Nothing more, nothing less. Cody and his friends - Trent, Owen, Noah, and Harold, had all joked about it. They even egged each other on to try it.

All of them laughed wholeheartedly at the concept. Except for Noah, of course, who just shook his head, disappointed as he continued reading 'Middlemarch'.

Having sex with a bowl of cereal? Fucking Froot Loops? The mere idea sent shivers down Cody's spine. The initial roughness in texture. The cold milk shrinking his erect penis. Dipping his dick into a bowl of cereal like nachos in cheese and salsa. Ew!

Just the awkwardness of it all was enough to turn him away, nevermind the grossness. Cereal was meant to be consumed, not consummated with.

"What joy could there be in that?" Cody thought to himself.

Just typical locker room talk from guys. That was all. Boys will be boys. He was glad none of the girls were around to hear them.

It seemed sick, disgusting, and icky to him. Deplorable even. This was saying something, for there weren't many things Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson found nasty.

After a few weeks, nobody brought it up anymore. Not even Owen, and he loved talking about food. They had moved on to different jokes and catchphrases, as most groups do.

These new jokes weren't as funny, but they definitely weren't as weird. They did the usual kind of stuff, hanging out, going to the mall, the beach, the zoo, and that was the end of it. Just normal, run of the mill friendly activities.

Until that Friday. That Friday was the last Friday of the month, and that meant only one thing: pizza party day. It was Guy's Night.

The boys all showed up at 6 PM sharp. All but Noah, of course, who declined the invitation claiming to have a very urgent appointment with someone none of the others knew about.

His loss. From there, it was nothing but gaming, junk food, television, and trash-talking until the wee hours of the night. Heaven on Earth.

By 3 AM, they were all plastered.

Trent let out a long sigh after pouring another glass of Mountain Dew and Owen was snoring loudly on the couch. After a twenty minutes or so, it was just Harold and Cody alone left finishing off the remaining slices of cheese pizza.

"I rate Pizza Hut a bit higher than Domino's." Harold said.

"Really? I beg to differ." Cody replied.

"At least it's not Papa John's." Harold said.

"True that, my man." Said Cody.

Honestly, Cody was just glad they had decided to hold the slumber party over at Owen's house rather than his own. He wouldn't have to deal with the mess and he certainly didn't want to get chewed out by Heather like last time.

From that point onwards, he hadn't dared to so much as touch Heather. He only spoke to her when absolutely necessary or if she spoke first for about two whole months before things calmed down.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Cody wanted to stay on the good side with all the ladies. Owen's place was a pigsty anyway so it wasn't like he cared.

"Well, I think I'll hit the sack." Said Cody, heading to the guest room. "Good night."

"Dude, hold on." Harold said, then smiled.

"What's up man?" Cody asked in his half-awake stupor.

Cody's head was pounding. He was stuck in the weird limbo between the sleeping realm and the living one.

Harold sloshed his way over to Owen's refrigerator and removed a gleaming white bowl from the fridge. Cody had a bad feeling about this and felt something horrible in the pit of his stomach.

"What in the hell is that, Harold?" Cody asked, hoping to God it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Froot Loops, my man. You should have sex with them!" Harold said, excited.

Fuck. It was exactly what he thought it was.

"Uh… what?" Cody asked, very very confused. "Did you leave that there on purpose?"

That sure perked him up a bit.

"Uh… do you remember that conversation we had like a week ago?" Harold asked. "Well, it got me thinking."

"Dude it was just a joke." Cody said. "Don't tell me you actually..."

The tech geek was cut off.

"No, Cody. I didn't perform sexual acts on cereal." Harold said. "...But I will bet you $50 you won't do it."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation right now." Cody said.

"Well, is it a deal or not?" Harold asked. "Answer my question."

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 2: The Bizarre Bet**_

* * *

Cody was actually thinking about it. For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating or something. This couldn't actually be happening right now, could it?

The obvious answer to the question Harold asked was 'no', but life tends to get boring if you pick the obvious choice every time. The geek's brain was running on fumes at this point and people tend to do really dumb stuff when they're not thinking straight.

"Fine. I'll do it." Cody said.

Besides, he had found a loophole anyway where he could cooly collect the money without touching the cereal at all.

"How will I know you did it, huh?" Harold asked.

At this, Cody froze up. Shit. He had planned to lie about the whole thing.

"Wait just one gosh darned minute. Is this some elaborate ploy for you to see my fucking dick!?" Cody shouted.

Trent grumbled nearby and Cody realized that he had nearly woken up his sleeping companions. Boy, would that have been bad or what?

"Nah, dude I just don't want any cheating." Harold said. "Gosh! I have 50 bucks riding on this."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll do it with my back to you and just stick my dick out through my fly." Cody said.

They both went silent. Cody carefully walked to the corner of the room and looked down upon the soggy mash of Froot Loops awaiting his manhood.

"Am I high? Am I drunk? Am I actually asleep?" Cody thought to himself.

He had the weirdest boner right now.

"Well, time to turn these Froot Loops into Honey _Nut_ Cheerios, if you get the gist." Cody said.

"Good, Cody, good." Harold said. "Fuck them. Fuck them now."

"I shouldn't." Cody said.

"Dewit!"

Without waiting, Cody plunged his eager tool deep into the bowl. The milk washed on his swollen testicles as they dipped into the soft contents of the bowl. He thrust gently and realized how the rainbow loops seemed to react to the shape of his member.

It was fully in.

Instructions unclear. Dick stuck in cereal.

The bowl was deeper than Cody expected. Meanwhile, there were cries of laughter coming from Harold, but Cody kept going. He had his cock in cereal.

"Holy crap the man actually did it. The madlad!" Harold said.

"Shh keep it down, will you?" Cody asked urgently. "The last thing I would want is for Owen to see me balls-deep in some Froot Loops."

A wave of white anticipation struck him as his penis grew stiffer and his balls rumbled with an all too familiar feeling.

"Oh shit." Cody exclaimed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

He came. He came into that colorful bowl of beaten Froot Loops, now with extra nut. Cody's semen mixed flawlessly into the color of the bowl. His knees went weak and his breathing hastened.

Well, he could now add 'jizzed in a cereal bowl' to his list of accomplishments. He would never look at Froot Loops the same way again, that's for sure.

"I fucking love Froot Loops." Cody said with a smile.

He loved fucking Froot Loops, too.

"Alright. Here are your ten bucks." Harold said, handing him the amount.

"Um… what?"

"You won the bet. Here's the money."

"But you said fifty dollars."

"Uh... no. What idiot would bet 50 bucks on something as stupid as sticking dick in cereal?"

"... right." Said Cody, narrowing his eyes.

He took the ten dollar bill from Harold's hands and placed it in his pocket.

Three days had passed since his first toucan-man encounter.

Cody had since started experimenting with different things. He tried chocolate milk, but it the whole experience just felt a bit too... interracial. Not that he didn't mind. That chick Leshawna had a pretty fine booty, though he wouldn't dare say it to her face.

Cody tried adding sugar to the cereal as well but the clean up became a hassle.

Finally, he settled on bananas. They were the missing part of the equation. His cereal-inspired orgasms had doubled since the last time he met Harold.

However, his roommate Heather was growing suspicious. He had never eaten Froot Loops in the two years that they had roomed together and now he was going through a box per day. And nobody had ever seen him actually eat a bowl. Cody knew he had to be careful.

He called Harold to joke about it a few days after it had happened, but the lanky nerd had forgotten the whole ordeal or was at least pretending to. With Harold having suffered from a sudden onset of amnesia, the money was as good as gone.

Cody lost forty bucks but gained an experience that can only be equated with touching God. Overall, it was a fair trade.

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 3: The Sinful Secret**_

* * *

The good news was that with Harold out of the way, Cody felt a little more relaxed.

"... but not as relaxed as I could be." He whispered quietly to himself.

A delightfully devilish grin formed on his face as he slowly exited hiss room and made his way down the stairs. Only his roommate Heather was home. She was gorgeous, but Cody was rather shocked to acknowledge that he had no time for girls.

He had Froot Loops.

Cody "The Pervy" Anderson was now fixated on cereal. Trix before chicks! Who knew that sticking your dick in cereal could be a life-changing experience?

He carefully poured the bowl of Froot Loops into the deepest bowl he could find. He delicately sliced one whole banana and placed it meticulously around the bowl.

"This is going to be a great night." He thought.

Cody snuck outside to let the Froot Loops moisten, his penis throbbing in anticipation. His mouth was moist as if the cereal had some Pavlovian effect on him

Time to go bananas.

Cody quickly snuck inside and plunged his cock headlong into the banana's cool, soft innards. He thrust his real head back in pleasure as the banana slices gently caressed the sides of my swollen prick.

It had been only a few minutes, but showers of cum sprang from his penis, mixing into the milky broth. A quiet whisper escaped his lips.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff."

Cody began to clean up and headed to the sink to wash the dish when it happened.

"What are you doing?" He heard a female voice ask.

Cody's roommate Heather stood there barely awake.

One had to wonder the events that would lead Cody to have to bunk with Heather in the first place, and it was an odd set of circumstances indeed.

Cody living like this wasn't really surprising. Heather, on the other hand, was rich and managed to raise quite a few eyebrows with this decision.

Let's just say her parents wanted her to get some real-life experience. Rather than say signing up for a dangerous reality show or something of the like, sharing a house would be the next big step.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Ah, Heather! I was just... uh… just having a bowl of cereal." Cody said, then smiled. "Mmmm. Delicious Froot Loops."

"Okay, I'm fucking starving here but you keep going through them like there's no tomorrow." Heather said. "Now I'm craving em. Hand em over."

Cody was erect again and happy to oblige.

He watched as Heather eagerly filled her mouth with his magic potion of Froot Loops, bananas, and semen-infused milk.

"God this is good. No wonder you like it so much." She said as little streams of milk poured down her chin.

"Heh, you're getting it all over yourself." Cody said.

"Oh, I'll get it." Heather said.

She licked her chops in a way that made gave Cody's rod a new precum finish.

"So is that a joystick in your pants or are you just really happy to see me?" Heather asked, grinning.

"What? Oh, hehe. Uh…"

"Anyway, I've eaten Froot Loops before and this is so much better than usual." Heather said. "What did you add?"

"Huh? Oh, well, not much. Just some se-se-se-seenamon." Cody sputtered.

"Hm." Heather said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, it doesn't taste like cinnamon, but it does taste really familiar." Heather replied.

Cody nodded. He always knew she was a slut.

Heather looked as if she winked at him, but Cody played it off as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Heather sloppily finished off the bowl and hopped up on the counter. She put the bowl in the sink and placed her hands next to her.

"I always knew you were a cereal fucker." She said.

This time she definitely winked at him.

Sex-tion 4: The Random Relationship

Contrary to what one might assume, life been good to Cody since Heather had called him out about his new addiction.

The truth was that she loved the subtle semen taste mixed with milk as her ex-boyfriend Justin used to cum in her soy milk when he was mad at her. She caught him doing it but had already developed a taste for it.

Boy, did she love it.

So, those were the conditions under which their freaky "relationship" started.

Cody would sneak out of his room late at night and plunge his pecker deep into a bowl. Just the thought of Heather devouring it the next day made him harder than he thought possible.

Another girl enjoyed the taste of his magic juice! This was simply incredible!

When Cody came, it was simply amazing. His life had taken a turn for the best and he was loving every minute of it.

About two weeks into their "relationship" (or at least Cody considered it a relationship), was when they hit a hitch.

* * *

 _ **Part 4: The Vibrant Visitors**_

* * *

Heather informed her roommate Cody that her friend and her friend's sister's daughter would be staying with them for a couple of days because of a fire at their house.

Cody guessed that money was tight and so they couldn't really afford a hotel. He didn't really object, and it wasn't like they were cramped for room, but inside, he was in turmoil.

Could he really get away from his dark cereal obsession for a couple of days? He would have to try. After all, he couldn't risk letting these visitors finding out.

The friend and her niece showed up that night and Cody could barely hold back the urge to plunge his cock into a bowl of oatmeal that Heather had made for her friend's niece. It was an idea he hadn't considered until then but noted that he must try it sooner or later.

The three females spent the rest of the night watching boring sitcoms on TV while Cody spent time in his room playing Donkey Kong on his Nintendo DS upstairs.

Eventually, they all decided to get some sleep.

Cody laid on his bed for what seemed like hours. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had already pitched a circus tent on his bed.

There was no escaping the urges. He knew what he had to do.

He snuck out of his room as he had so many times in the last few months and quietly tiptoed down the stairs.

The baby niece was sleeping in her room, but Heather's friend was asleep on the couch in what was less than 10 feet from the kitchen.

Cody froze for a second as he accidentally stepped on a toy train. Luckily, no one woke up. The little girl must have been playing with her toy and left it lying around.

If Cody was to do this, he would have to be stealthy, but unfortunately the noises he made while fucking the Froot Loops were ungodly. That's why he had a backup plan.

He would fuck them in the bathroom.

Cody poured himself a bowl and snuck quietly into the bathroom near the stairs. He gave himself a few quick strokes to get hard, then dived right in. The cool milk crept up his urethra and gave him a sort of numb sensation.

If he had gotten caught, it would have turned into a jizzaster.

He almost came right then and there, but he held back. This was much too soon for such hard work.

Cody's erect cock hit the bottom of the bowl like a sledgehammer of meat. He groaned as the soft but gritty texture of the Froot Loops rubbed against his sensitive penis. Pressure began building in his balls as they slapped against the outside of the bowl. He stopped and smiled for a second before resuming his unholy act.

That's when it happened. He came fast and hard. Then, the sensation of fucking the Froot Loops so close to someone else, and a woman no less, took over and he came again - both ejaculations twice his normal size. He groaned loudly, but quickly caught himself.

"Good. Twice the cum, double the enjoyment." He said

Cody grinned to himself as played the scene of Heather eating these tomorrow in front of her friend's sister and her niece. She would barely be able to contain herself.

He walked to the door and went to open it, but as he approached, he noticed that he was hard again.

A warm feeling washed over him. One more load wouldn't hurt, right?

Despite staying up late masturbating, Cody didn't sleep for long. He woke up early and went downstairs. He didn't watch to chance missing the show.

He wanted to see Heather get as worked up as she normally did when she swallowed her first bite of his cum and cereal concoction.

She had gotten so worked up about a month ago that she had started fingering herself as she ate. Cody was sure most guys would have gone crazy at the sight, but he was fixated on the soggy lumps of overworked Loops.

As he walked downstairs, he heard the voices of the visitors. Cody hadn't really caught their names since he had been preoccupied with his cereal secret so he figured now was a good time.

"Good morning guys!" Cody said.

He smiled at both of them as they sat on the couch and watched the morning cartoons.

"Good morning." The two girls said without look up.

"My name is Cody." The tech geek said. "I don't think I got your names though."

He was still wearing his goofy grin.

"Well, my name's Courtney and this little terror is Karen."

She smiled back at Cody as she pointed to her niece.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." Cody said, shaking Courtney's hand.

Oh, if only she had known where that hand had been.

So... mind if I join you for some TV?" Cody asked. "I see Phineas and Ferb is on and I love this show."

"Sure thing."

Cody wedged in the seat next to Courtney and zoned out waiting for Heather to come downstairs.

About 20 minutes later, she did. Cody couldn't believe that he had actually woken up more than an hour earlier than Heather.

Heather was dressed in a tiny red mini skirt and a sports bra. She looked fantastic.

It was the first time since the Froot Loops fuckery that Cody had actually been turned on by a woman.

Heather mumbled a greeting and walked to the refrigerator. Cody became hard with anticipation but quickly became aware and did his best to shift his position as to not alert Courtney, or worse, Karen.

Heather's eyes widened as she looked into the fridge. Cody could see her knees weaken a bit and she let out a little bit of a groan.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Uh, um, yeah. I'm just feeling a little sick." Heather lied.

"Oh, well if you need anything let me know." Courtney said "I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here. You too, Cody."

"No worries, Court." Heather replied.

"Heh. No problem." Cody said.

Just then, something happened that failed to factor in. Karen, who couldn't have been more than 5 years old, piped up.

"Aunt Courtney, I'm hungry!" She said.

"Uh.. well.." Courtney started because looking at the two roommates.

Heather's facial expression turned into something rather devious. Meanwhile, Cody became horrified. They both knew what was about to happen.

Heather spoke before the boy could.

"Well, we're out of breakfast foods really." Heather said.

"Yeah!" Cody quickly said.

"... but there is a bowl of Froot Loops in the fridge if you're hungry, Karen." Heather finished.

"There is?" Cody asked.

"Oh, I love Froot Loops." Karen said.

The blonde girl sat right up and headed to the breakfast table.

"They're a little soggy. Is that okay?" Cody asked.

Meanwhile, Heather was clearly getting off on the idea.

"It's fine." Karen said.

Cody hated to admit it. He really did. However, he was too. Precum was oozing off his cock like the first time Heather ate his jizztastic cereal.

Heather handed the girl the bowl and a spoon and sat down next to her with a glass of orange juice.

"Part of this complete breakfast." Heather commented.

Courtney asked the two if they could watch Karen while she took a shower and Heather agreed.

Cody would rather watch Courtney take a shower as his mind drifted to other thoughts before Heather brought him back down to Earth.

"Why don't you join us, Cody?" Heather asked, smiling at him.

"Um.. sure thing." Cody replied as he eagerly got up and headed for the table.

He sat down next to Heather and noticed that she had already started playing with herself under the table.

Cody smiled at her and she winked back at him.

She took a sip of her orange juice and gently moved her hand out of her crotch and into his lap. She undid the button and tugged on his erect cock and gently started stroking it.

Cody didn't know how to react.

Meanwhile, Karen was about to eat the cereal. She raised the spoon and prepared to take her first bite…

Then Cody's conscience kicked in.

"Hey, Karen." He said.

"Yeah?" The girl asked she put the spoon down.

"What if... I take you out for some pancakes instead?" Cody asked, smiling.

"Oh! I love pancakes even more than Froot Loops!" The little girl said excited.

"It's settled then." Cody said as he prepared to get up.

Then he realized Heather's hands were in his pants and stayed put.

"But my mommy told me not to waste food!" Karen said. "Well, maybe Heather will eat them."

"Yeah. Maybe she will." Cody said. "They _were_ meant for her after all.'

Cody turned to the ravenhair and smiled, but she wasn't having any of it.

Heather wasn't putting up with Cody's bullshit.

"No, I'm not hungry." Heather said. "Why don't you eat them, Cody?"

As she spoke, her grip tightened on Cody's little friend and the stroking stopped.

"We shouldn't let perfectly good food go to waste." Heather said.

Karen's pleading eyes caught the odd man out off guard and he knew his fate.

"Alright, I'll eat them. Then we'll go out for pancakes okay?" Cody said.

The boy gulped. He could have his cereal and eat it too.

Cody had never considered it, but his dick was growing and Heather could tell. She started stroking again. Her pace quickened as the cereal got closer to his mouth.

He was living a Froot Loop fap fantasy he never knew he wanted.

Cody took his first bite and nearly came as the Froot Loops and milk washed down his throat.

The strong fruity flavor was complemented by the subtle saltiness of his own personal flavor, semen. Cody was worried that he might have been disgusted, but all hesitation was gone now. Despite his initial belief, he was thoroughly enjoying every bite.

Cody could see now why Heather loved it so much.

Each sweet n' salty bite was like a wave of passion flooding over me and all the while, he could feel Heather stroking his member faster than before.

The pressure was building and the geek knew that he had limited time before he would explode in a wave of euphoria.

Now, under normal circumstances, Cody wouldn't care, but the problem was that Karen was still eagerly watching him devour the tainted cereal.

He had to do something and do it fast.

"So, uh… Karen." Cody said. "Why don't you go and get dressed? I'm almost done and I know you're hungry."

"Okay!" Karen said.

She hopped up from the chair and disappeared upstairs, much to Cody's relief.

She was just in time too because as Cody heard the door slam, Heather dropped down to her knees and slid the already throbbing Cody Junior into her mouth and subsequently deep into her throat.

The ravenhair mumbled something Cody could only assume was sexy as he put the bowl of Froot Loops to his lips and began to suck the thick milk and jizz mixture; slurping as loud as he possibly could.

The entirety of Cody's penis was in Heather's mouth, and the geek was wondering if this had all been a dream.

He finally finished coming inside Heather and she sat back in her chair.

"Cody, no offense, but you have a really small penis, even though you are already at full cock now." Heather said before laughing.

"Hey! It's not small, it's fun-sized." Cody countered. "At least it's circumcised!"

It was his turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I agree. I can't stand uncut guys." Heather said. "Seriously though, it's kinda small."

'What, does she suck dick every day on the way to the parking lot or something?' Cody thought.

"You're lucky your semen is like nectar. I can't get enough." Heather told him.

She then licked her lips to show him she wasn't kidding.

"That's good to hear." Cody said.

"Thanks for that favor, by the way. You almost compare to cereal."

It was all banter, of course. Cody couldn't believe that a girl had just given him a blowjob.

"Well, are we all done with breakfast?" Asked Courtney, who was now wearing a fresh set of clothes.

"Yep. Delicious as ever." Cody replied.

Sex-tion 5: The Corny Change

Cody wondered what would happen if he put his soft dick into the opening of a milk carton. Would he get a boner? If you did pop one, how would you pull it out?

You'd probably have to saw the carton off or something, at the risk of damaging your own dick. Then again, why would you get a boner in the first place unless you have a weird fetish for that sort of stuff?

...Like he did.

A few months had passed since Courtney and Company left but nothing much had changed. Cody had kept up on his Froot Loops fucking and cereal escapades.

Heather still enjoyed her morning bowl and Cody had now upped it to four loads.

However, like any relationship, things had become less exciting. Familiarity breeds contempt, and this was turning into a routine for him.

Cody needed something to spice things up and make things the way they used to be. He had let Heather in on it, but she wasn't very much help.

"Why don't you just fuck me? I'm pretty hot and I can take a dick well." Heather said.

It was the only thing she really said but Cody just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't object to the latter part. As for the former, it just seemed too different and frankly kind of grossed Cody out.

He had spent the majority of his life daydreaming about banging babes but when the time finally came, he chickened out. He craved cereal more.

Then, he had an epiphany. At the moment when he least expected it, too. His dick was already 4 inches deep into a bowl of Froot Loops as he came to the concept, both literally and figuratively.

It was time to try Corn Flakes.

"I am altering the cereal. Pray, I don't alter it any further." Cody said.

The guy went down to the local grocer and could barely contain his anticipation as he approached the cereal aisle.

He was like a kid in a candy store. Euphoria hit him like a ton of bricks as he walked down the glorious aisle of the supermarket.

He had been here many times, but the concept of a new cereal made this experience new. It was like he had broken up with a girlfriend and could simply pick a new one for the low price of $3.99 (or 2 for $5 with a club card).

Oddly enough, he recalled reading that Dr. John Harvey Kellogg invented Corn Flakes in 1894 as a way to stop masturbation and curb sexual desires. Therefore, words could not explain how ironic this whole situation was.

His erection was a little too obvious as he side-stepped an older blonde lady in a red dress to get to the Corn Flakes. Cody was sure that she saw it, but frankly he didn't care.

A white box with a giant green rooster on it beckoned to him. He could almost hear it calling out "Cody, Cody, please take me over to your house and fuck me."

It was almost as if it was fate and somehow meant to be. Cody grabbed the Corn Flakes and started to leave the aisle, but something just didn't feel right. He immediately figured out what it was. They were out of Froot Loops at home.

"Old faithful." He said.

He picked up a few boxes of Froot Loops with a grin and headed to the checkout.

With that done, he went back home.

When he got back, Cody was greeted by six strangers - all of them trashed and all of them seemingly obnoxious.

He had counted on a nice quiet evening with a bowl of Corn Flakes and maybe a bit of soda, but he would have to wait.

It seemed that his roommate had decided to throw a party. At this point, Cody didn't want any part of it.

Why did it matter, anyway?

He could just fulfill his mission in his room. Heh. Maybe Heather would watch.

Cody walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and a gallon of milk before hobbling up to his room.

He knocked on Heather's door but she didn't answer.

Well, it looked as if tonight was going to be just Cody and his cereal.

The boy stared longingly at the bowl as he poured the Corn Flakes out of their box. His cock started pulsating as the orange-tinged flakes toppled out into the bowl.

Milk soon joined them, and his throbbing penis drew closer. It was like a magnetic attraction, and his dick almost with a mind of its own.

It was time to turn these Corn Flakes into Frosted Flakes.

A few quick strokes to get hard, and he was in. The texture, the shape, the color, the slightly roughened, non-circular edges caressed Cody's meat as he plunged his dick further in.

Cody had actually been taking penis enlargement pills on behalf of Heather, who desperately wanted him all the way down her throat. His dick wasn't fitting the full way in, so he figured they must be working, and how!

He had fulfilled the call of the Corn Flakes. He had obliged to their request. He had glazed them.

"Friendship ended with Froot Loops." Said Cody. "Now Corn Flakes are my best friend."

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 5: The Difficult Dilemma**_

* * *

Suddenly, the door burst open. Cody wheeled around to see Heather standing there, her eyes hungrily fixated on the bowl, wedged onto his dick.

"Uh… hello there." Cody said.

"Is it my turn yet?" She inquired.

She flicked her black hair and winked at him, and with a final thrust, Cody's load burst all through the Corn Flakes.

"Wait a minute. Are you drunk?" Cody asked.

"Possibly. Anyway, are you done here?" Heather asked back.

"Um… yes. Yes, I am. Just in time, too."

She walked over towards Cody and grabbed the bowl off of his crotch.

"No no no what are you doing?" The male teen asked, but it was too late.

Milk and stray flakes fell from his groin as the female teen began devouring the freshly made bowl.

"Why so cereal?" Cody asked, but got no reply.

Corn Flakes were Cody's new God. The shape and form created an ecstasy from which he could not hold back.

His dick was hanging out but not one part was floppy.

Heather looked up from her bowl and questioned Cody for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Please, Cody, can you fuck me while I eat this?"

It pleased Cody greatly to see Heather like this. Down on her knees, feeding off his scraps while practically begging him for sex.

This wasn't like the previous times though. Before he had given some excuse or the other and escaped. This time, Heather had him cornered.

His mind had started whirring. What to do? What to do?

At that moment, the gears in his brain started turning at full speed. He had formed a plan. A deviously brilliant plan the likes of which even Einstein and Newton couldn't make up.

There was a way out. One scenario where he would give Heather what she wanted while twisting out from his own dilemma of not wanting to put his dick in her pussy.

It wasn't like Cody didn't find Heather hot, or even that he didn't want to fuck the shit out of her. It's just that he found the physical act of intimacy off-putting. The Pervert's Dilemma, he called it.

Now, he had cracked the code.

He would pour Corn Flakes and milk inside Heather's vagina. It would be orgasmic.

Heather seemed to read his thoughts and nodded.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cody grabbed the packet of Corn Flakes as Heather fell onto the bed and spread her beautiful, nice long legs.

Cody opened her wide and started jamming in fistfuls of Corn Flakes into her cunt with his bare hands. He added milk, and she yelped softly. Cody was throbbing with anticipation already.

Everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

Cody directed his pulsating penis into Heather's moist pussy, her juices flowing and mixing with the milk and cereal.

Cody jammed it inside her, forcing the cereal further and further inside her, fucking her with all the intensity he could manage despite the utter ecstasy he was in.

Cody pushed with more aggression, harder and harder. Heather's face was staring up at him, milk mixed with his semen dribbling down her chin, wetting her tiny brown tank top.

Cody licked it off and managed to sneak a kiss in there as well. It was all becoming too much. He thrust his reproductive organ deeper and deeper inside of her, the mix of Corn Flakes and pussy juices creating an amalgamation of awesome that he just could not resist mentally.

This was something Cody never thought would have happened, even in his wildest dreams. This wasn't even at the depth of his depraved sexual desires and orgasmic fantasies.

"FUCK!" Cody screamed.

He had ascended. He attained a status too complex for mere mortals to comprehend.

Cody shot what he would call one of the biggest loads he had ever felt all through Heather's system.

The ravenhair vibrated and clenched the bowl before dropping it to the floor, where it smashed, sending the contents scattering across the room. This was an experience fit for the Gods.

Cody had made Heather orgasm.

She immediately jumped up after she had recovered from the pleasure of the climax coursing through her body, and leaped off the bed.

Heather then began licking the milk and flakes off the carpet, making distinct "Unghh" noises while she was doing it.

Cody saw her thick, firm ass cheeks from behind, her pussy dripping with milk and juice, with the occasional flake falling out.

"I came inside you, Heather." Said Cody solemnly.

"I know. I'm on the pill, so it's okay." Heather said quickly.

She then resumed licking the flakes from the floor, her ass moving up and down slowly as she lapped up the fruits of Cody's body.

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 6: The New Nuisance**_

* * *

After that night, things seemed different. Cody just couldn't find the same pleasure as he had when he was fucking the Corn Flakes inside Heather's pussy.

It wasn't for a lack of trying, though. He attempted nearly everything. He filled up a fleshlight with Corn Flakes, Froot Loops, Cheerios too, bananas, and milk but he just couldn't manage it.

Heather didn't seem to be dropping any hints that she wanted more. She definitely was drunk at that party and Cody wasn't sure if the scenario would have played out the same in Heather was sober.

Besides, it wasn't like Cody could just go up to her and ask her if they wanted to bang with cereal up her pussy.

She still ate the flavored cereal, but that just wasn't doing it for Cody anymore. He wanted- no, needed something more real.

What's worse was that she was going away for a month to see Courtney and her Karen's new home, and stay there for a while to "break it in".

Heather had originally declined, but Courtney insisted that it was the least they could do after letting her and Karen stay at their own house. Cody had spent two days there before returning. Any more and he felt he would be overstaying his welcome, or at least that was what he told Courtney's family.

He still hung out with Noah and Trent and his other bros of course, but things just weren't the same as before.

After many unsuccessful attempts by Cody to reach the Earth-shattering climax that he had achieved before, he decided it was time for a more radical option, something he had considered, yet never tried. He wasn't going to fuck a bowl or a fleshlight. Instead, he was going to fuck the opening of a milk bottle, filled with Froot Loops, bananas, and Corn Flakes, with the rim lubed up to eleven.

Cody went to the store and purchased the necessary equipment and ingredients. The checkout worker, Scott had come to learn his name and special.

As soon as Cody started walking towards him, Scott already had the register open with his standard order programmed in.

"One more item today, Scott." Cody said to him, holding up the bottle of lubricant.

He merely raised his bushy red eyebrows and smiled, ushering me through.

"No need to pay for that one." Scott said. "With the amount of cereal you eat, it must be a pretty inexperienced woman if she has a thing for you!"

He snickered at his comment.

"That's nice coming from a cashier at a supermarket." Cody said. "Perhaps when you graduate from scanning my products to something less entry-level, I'll take your opinion."

Cody shoved the extra cash for the lube into his hand and walked out.

Cody's palms were sweaty all over the wheel of his car as he made the journey to the house. His knees were weak and his arms were heavy.

Cody raced in the door with his bags and set them on the table, and looked up to see the last person he expected to see: Harold

The nerd was sitting there, watching some program on the Discovery Channel.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"What's the matter? It's just been a while since I was last here. Plus, I thought I could stay for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but Heather…" Cody said.

"She's not here, remember?" Harold asked.

"Oh yeah. Right." Cody said, jogging his memory.

"Besides, I asked her and she approved. By the way, did she tell you before she left? There are some renovators coming in about 20 or so minutes to fix up the bathroom and buffer out some of those cracks in the walls, they're getting pretty damn big, man."

"Uh… oh." Cody responded.

What the fuck! Where had this come from? Where would he bust this load now? His dick had been asking for it since he had arrived at the store and located the milk.

This was totally unexpected and threw him completely off guard.

"So, how long will they take?" The tech geek inquired, masking his annoyance with nonchalance.

"Oh, a few days or so." Harold said. "We're going to have to sleep and live down here for a while, is that cool?"

"Uh yeah, no worries. Except… um, where do I take a shit?" Cody asked.

"Whoa, uh, well there's a public toilet not far away, just a two-minute walk, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we could use that?" Harold said, going a little red in the face.

This was really starting to get to Cody. However, he regained his composure.

"Well dude, I don't know. Seems a bit of a stretch, but I guess we need to stop this place from turning into a bigger hellhole than it already was, so I'll have to cope." Cody said.

In reality, he was infuriated. He had to take this like a prostitute takes a good dicking. Harold was sitting there with a smug little grin on his face.

He'd never done anything like this before. But Cody already knew what Harold was having for breakfast tomorrow morning: a quadruple shot bowl of Froot Loops.

It was just a shame Heather couldn't be there to enjoy it.

Cody grabbed his shopping supplies off the table and walked back out the door. Harold looked up at him for a second inquisitively. It was a brief moment and he seemed to be wondering about something, but then he evidently dismissed the thought.

Cody strolled on down to the public bathrooms in the park just near the place and entered stealthily.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Cody said.

He unpacked his things on the closed seat of the toilet. Tipping a fair portion of the milk into the toilet bowl, he grabbed up both brands of cereal and made haste in emptying them into the partially drained bottle.

This wasn't like his house where he could afford to take his own sweet time.

Cody divided up the banana into chunks with his hands and added that to the mixture. The whole time, he felt like he was on some rabid druggie cooking show.

Cody's tiny sausage rose up in his pants as he took the tube of lubricant and applied it to the rim of the bottle. His hands were quivering with excitement.

He slowly bent the completed orgasm tube towards his cock, a little of the contents spilling down his legs. One thrust, two thrusts, and it was in, and was it ever in.

Jamming his dick back and forth out of this bottle was possibly equivalent to fucking Heather's cereal vagina.

It's a nice carton of warm white milk. He liked drinking it as a child, and now he likes fucking it. Nothing wrong with that.

Suddenly, from outside, he heard the cruel laughter of young boys. Evidently, just off some sort of bullying endeavor, they strutted into the bathroom and started kicking at his door.

Cody screamed at them to fuck off, but they just laughed and kept doing it. Then, Cody had a plan. Cody had a twisted, wicked plan.

The geek blocked out the noises of the kids smashing his door in and kept furiously working the bottle back and forth along his cock. He started making noises and grunts.

There were a few distinct calls of "What the fuck is he doing?" heard from outside, but nothing could stop him.

In this moment, he was euphoric. Immortal. Invincible. This was what he had been waiting for the whole day. He pushed harder and harder, his dick pulsating with carnal desire for his whole grain lover when he felt his balls rumble.

The time had cum. Sexecute Order Sexty Sex.

Cody ripped the bottle off his dick, and jerking himself furiously as if pumping a shotgun, he charged out of the cubicle, cock dripping with milk and precum.

Cody Anderson then fired the greatest load of sperm he had ever witnessed, from any human. The cum arced and he watched almost in slow motion as it splashed on and covered the baby face of some dumb asshole.

"Sha-what the fuck is that!?" Asked one kid.

His clothes were soaked in semen and his face was full of absolute terror. All three kids screamed like little bitches and fled before the advancing wrath of Cody's throbbing weapon of mass jizztruction.

Instantly, Cody was hard again. He closed his sacred cubicle and started pumping the bottle back and forth.

Harold was going to enjoy his breakfast tomorrow. Over about an hour, Cody squirted four separate times into that bottle.

His balls were black and blue, and he stumbled back to his place. Falling through the door, Cody saw that Harold was nowhere to be found.

Hopefully, he was out preoccupied with work or chores or something.

Cody dropped onto the couch and set an alarm on his phone to wake him up at 6 AM the next morning to organize Harold's feast. It was only about 8:30 PM when Cody went to bed, but he was so exhausted from his "workout" that he fell asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

His dreams were filled with Froot Loops, Corn Flakes, and semen-milk. Typical teenage stuff.

Revenge, like cereal, was a dish best served cold.

* * *

 _ **Sex-tion 8: The Crazy Climax**_

* * *

The next morning, Cody awoke to the beeping of his phone.

He got up to see Harold on the floor, on some sort of mat that he didn't even know they had. It looked pretty grimy and dirty.

However, it would have nothing on what Harold was about to eat.

Cody got up groggily, sleep inertia clouding his senses. He quickly switched off his alarm so as not to wake up Harold.

He then stumbled to the fridge. He opened the door. Then, his jaw dropped.

The bottle was gone.

The early morning drowsiness dissipated. Cody looked around in panic. He couldn't see his concoction of sugar, spice, and everything nice anywhere.

Had Harold found it? Had he already eaten it? Anxiety was increasing in the pit of Cody's stomach.

He quickly ran into Heather's room to see if he could find it.

Lo and behold, there was Heather, head tilted back, drinking the miasma of soggy cereal and four shots of his pee-nut butter.

"Hey, Cody. I know this is a bit sudden but the office told me I needed to be back so I had to come." Heather said.

"Speaking of come, this was pretty strong stuff. You been eating much raw salt lately?" She asked, winking.

She tossed the bottle into the corner and walked out of the room. Cody realized right then and there that he wanted her again. He wasn't sure if Heather didn't want to take his dick anymore or if she was playing hard to get, but he wanted her lips wrapped around his shaft, more than a good cold bowl of cereal.

However, the fact still remained. Even after all his struggles, Harold had escaped his wrath.

He would have gotten away with it if it weren't for that meddling Heather! Ugh!

Cody's brain started working overtime again. This would be the final solution to all of his problems and worries.

He formulated one grand master plan.

This was a plan of pure ingenuity. A plan for top minds. A plan to end all plans. A plan to win access to the warm bowl of Heather's pussy and destroy Harold's mind forever as payback.

That dork still hadn't paid Cody the full amount and had now subjected the gamer to the torture of those bastard children.

Cody thought he could kill two birds with one stone.

It was foolproof.

Cody spoke to Harold, who said he was out last night doing God knows what.

So, Cody decided to fib a little. He told Harold that Heather would be staying at a hotel and that she told Cody to tell him this if he had woken up and she had left for work.

Harold bought it like the docile fellow he was. Perfect.

Cody then moved the conversation to discuss her room and said that she had proposed that either of us could sleep in her bed instead of the floor or couch.

Cody decided to 'martyr' himself r Harold, and allowed the nerd to use it while Heather was away. A white lie won't hurt, right?

Harold had a huge crush on Heather. He even bragged about the time he managed to sneak a peek at Heather's boobies.

Cody assumed that he would probably skeet from just being in her room.

The guys had all called them for a night out at the mall. Even Geoff, Tyler, and DJ were gonna be there. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Noah who declined, but Cody.

The geek said he would love to come, but he had some urgent business to attend to, which wasn't entirely false.

Cody hoped Harold would find some early consolation and have a hell of a time with the dudes before having his mind obliterated.

Stage A of the plan was complete. Part B would be initiated when Heather arrived home from work. But first, a trip to the store for the necessary equipment. The delivery must be perfect if he was to pull this off with maximum efficiency.

Thus, away Cody went. He got all the shopping done and arrived home at about an hour before Heather was due. Perfection. Harold had left the house too, which was even better.

Stage B rolled into action. Cody had purchased a little something extra today from the chemist, and by purchased, he meant he had asked his friend Sam at the counter for it and he handed it over free of charge, on the condition that Cody explained the whole story to him.

He was laughing his brains out by the time Cody was done.

Anyway, Cody had him some Viagra. He didn't know what would happen if he took this, but he knew that if he was going to get as much semen into the bowl as needed, then he was going to need stimulation worthy of Zeus.

When Cody arrived home, he poured himself a bowl and quickly shot off his first two loads. This wasn't even a challenge for him anymore.

Sometime during the third session was when he ran into some issues. It was good thing he had his secret weapon though.

As his cock started to hurt, he took the Viagra and was revitalized. He then managed a full three more loads and sprayed then into the bowl.

He had one last tablet that he was saving for when Heather got home.

With the next part complete, Cody quickly cleaned everything up and got to his room, where he lay in wait.

Cody's cock was in terrible pain, but he needed just one more load, for Heather. He had to expend his final bit of his energy to squeeze out the last remaining drop of semen left in his penis.

It was around 11 PM when Cody heard the front door click open. Heather was about three hours late, which seemed odd.

She walked inside. Cody heard the fridge open, and a grunt of dismay. Heather then called his name.

"Cody? You home?"

The boy decided not to respond.

Cody was standing in her room, totally naked, pack of cornflakes on the floor, milk in one hand, and the quintuple shot Cheerio bowl in hand.

He quickly tapped on the "send" button on his phone, which lay beneath his feet.

He had typed up everything beforehand of course. This message would show up on Harold's phone any second.

"Get back here now. Heather told me she has a special surprise planned for you. ;)" It read.

Harold was the kind of man that couldn't resist a good surprise, especially one which involved him and another woman. Especially if that woman was Heather.

He would be home soon.

The handle on the door to the room slowly began to turn. Cody had taken exorbitant amounts of Viagra and his cock now felt as if it was going to explode.

He was going to blow any second now.

The door creaked open, and there Heather was, in her work clothes, a tight black skirt, hair done up, and a suit jacket over her shoulders. Her blouse was bursting. It was just too small for her tits.

Cody assumed she had been going for a raise today. Heather looked at him with mouth wide open and her purse fell to the floor.

Getting caught was part of his master plan.

"Cereal? 5 shots in this one." He calmly stated.

Heather rushed at him, facade of disinterest gone from her eyes.

"You're such a bad boy." Heather said.

"I know babe. This is the instrument of your liberation." Cody said.

She grabbed the bowl from his hand and literally plunged her face into its depths.

Cody could hear soft "Unghh" sounds from her diaphragm. Meanwhile his dick was so hard, it was unbelievable.

She noticed, and grabbed it, and began to rub it.

"You're a big guy." Heather said.

"For you." Cody replied.

The feeling of the cock-massage that Heather was giving him was simply amazing.

"Cereal... In your pussy?" Cody managed to murmur.

Heather managed to nod amidst the devouring of the Nutty Professor's secret cereal semen sauce.

The girl sat down on her bed, and started eating. Cody grabbed the milk, cereal, and banana, and began to whip up his concoction.

Cody poured it into her womanhood and stuck his cock in as soon as he could. He sucked on her tits as well, while grabbing and squeezing them.

He wanted to enjoy every single second of this.

He was fucking her hard as she munched on the Froot Loops and other assorted goods, his cries of ecstasy mixed with her grunts and snorts of pleasure. It was a cereal-cum-fuckfest.

She was in heaven, and so was he. He kept plunging his rock solid cock in and out, until he realised that he needed to add something.

Cody turned her over, and spread her ass cheeks, shoving fistfuls of Corn Flakes and Froot Loops and Cheerios into her tight anus.

Heather happily obliged. In went the milk, followed closely by the banana, and then Cody's actual banana.

It was at that point that Cody had found the meaning of life. He was drilling Heather in the ass. An ass filled with delicious cereal and his meat, together creating a miasma of pleasure that made him see Jesus, Buddha, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, Superman, and every other existential being at the same time.

He thought the Guy's Night was heaven on Earth. Well, that paled in comparison to this. This was soggy cereal semen sex. This was the stuff of wacky wild mirages. This was a fantasy, magic, and orgasm all rolled into one. It was phantasmagoric.

Everything that had transpired had done so according to his design.

Just when things couldn't get any better for the geek, the door suddenly ripped open, and he saw Harold standing there.

It was possibly the best time for coitus interruptus.

Harold was expecting a surprise from Heather, and boy did he get one. Albeit, definitely not what he was expecting.

Sneaking a peek at her boobs? Ha! Try fucking her in the ass with cereal and bananas coming out of it.

Harold had been well and truly beaten, and to one-up him gave Cody much satisfaction. Checkmate.

His mouth was wider than Heather's anus, but that wasn't stopping the two semen cereal addicts. Cody had Heather in the palm of his hand, and Corn Flakes in the other.

He shoved them in her ass, pinched her soft tushie, grabbed her waist, reached around to squeeze her boobs, fingered her cereal-filled pussy, and then slapped her on her tight little ass, to which she yelped in satisfaction. It was true torment for Harold.

She had been used to enact the perfect revenge. The cool, calm, and calculated Cody had successfully managed to play both sides to his benefit.

The little champ was receiving the maximum amount of satisfaction from this scenario.

There was shit, cum, cereal, and milk everywhere. Cody's roommate was standing at the door to the room, and Cody was fucking the nerd's lifelong love while she gleefully took it in the ass, all while eating a bowl of Cheerios infused with semen from the geek.

Cody couldn't have asked for a more perfect form of revenge if he tried.

What an absolute fucking badass he was.

Cody's relationship with cereal is now serious.

None of Cody's friends has heard from Harold in a long time.

As far as the volume of profanities Harold was screeching at that moment, well, that was something Cody would take to the grave.

* * *

FIN


End file.
